In prior art hydraulic end fittings it has been the practice to loosely retain the bolt upon the end fitting by distorting or ovalizing an otherwise circular washer so as to create an interference engagement between the washer and the bolt threads at generally two diametrically opposite areas to thereby loosely hold the bolt to the fitting until such time as the bolt can be permanently connected to the brake caliper housing. The problem with such a crimping or ovalizing of the washer is that it diminishes the washer's ability to provide the maximum hydraulic seal between the fitting and the bolt retaining nut. It is the purpose of the subject invention to form the washer in a way as to retain the bolt upon the end fitting without ovalizing the washer.